The 13th Halloween nightmare at camp crystal elm
by Timothy.C
Summary: A Halloween outing for the Chipmunks goes wrong in all the classic ways


***Warning!* ** ** What you are about to read is very very very cliché but it's meant to be that way so read it and have a happy Halloween! Also there is some OOCnees.**

A cool breeze was blowing over the abandoned summer camp. An old and broken sigh clattered against the wooden poll it was attached to, it read, "Welcome to camp crystal elm." A red SUV pulled to a stop in front of the camp and six twenty-something chipmunks got out.

"Alvin remind me again why you brought us out here on Halloween, when we could be going to the hottest costume party of the decade?", the pink clad female chipmunk asked in an annoyed tone. The red clad male chipmunk rolled his eyes," Because Brittany, this year it was my turn to pick what we did for Halloween", he reminded her. The other four all gave a sigh as the two went at it. "Well let the record show that I think this was a bad idea", Brittany hugged her pink jacket closer to her body as the wind picked up. "You won't be saying that after tonight we are going to have so much fun", Alvin had walked around the the back of the car and opened the back hatch so that they could unpack.

The other two males came around back to help,"Okay Si you grab the booze and Teddy you grab the sleeping bags", The blue clad male grabbed the two cases of beer from the back of the car while the one wearing green collected the sleeping bags.

"So Alvin tell me why you chose some old camp for our Halloween trip?", Simon asked as he too was confused as to why they were here. "Because Simon its not just some old camp its camp crystal elm. It was the site of some very grizzly murders about ten years ago and now people say its haunted", Alvin smiled as they crossed under the archway marking the entrance to the camp.

The girls were following close behind, "I think we're going to have fun", The chipette with glasses spoke up. "Ya and we get to make smores, mmmmm", the blond with two pony-tails rubbed her belly. Brittany sighed you're right Eleanor smores are good. But I just hope that this doesn't turn into a scare-athon but knowing Alvin like I do, that's to much to ask for."

"So Simon are you going to make your move on Jeanette tonight?", Alvin nudged Simon with his elbow. Simon looked back at the girl wearing glasses, "Maybe if shes into it." "Or you could just get her a little drunk", Alvin suggested. Simon rolled his eyes, "I would never take advantage of her like that." "Well sober you says that but drunk you might say something different", Theodore laughed at Alvin's comment. "We'll see what the night holds", Simon commented as he observed the forest around them while they walked and talked.

"So Alvin are you planing on scarring the girls?", Theodore asked wanting in on any pranks his brother had planed. "No not this year if I did I would be falling into a predictable rut wouldn't I?", Theodore nodded. "Plus this way they will be expecting it all night. They'll be jumping at their own shadows", Alvin laughed at how devious he was.

****Later just after sunset****

The group sat around a camp fire divided into pairs. "So are you all ready to hear the reason why I chose this place?", Alvin asked as he reached for a beer. "Let's hear it", Brittany had loosened up a bit and was starting to enjoy herself. Alvin rubbed his hands together and smiled," Okay, so did any of you hear about those grizzly murders hear about ten years ago?", the rest of the group shrugged. "Okay so ten years ago some of the counselors about our age came out hear for some fun in the off season. In fact it was right around Halloween", Brittany rolled her eyes at how silly this story was sounding. "Well all of them were found dead the next morning and not just dead but murdered in ways beyond imagination." "They never found the killer or any evidence as to who did it. The only thing they ever found was a grave on the camp property. It belonged to a man named Michael Krueger the 13th ."

"Well that's a good ghost story", Simon paused and took a drink of his second beer, "But is there any proof?" "Well we could all split up and look for this grave", Theodore suggested. "Thas a goood idea", Jeanette's words were slurred even though she had only had half a beer.

"Then its decided lets all split up and look for the grave. We'll split into teams of two. Brittany and I will search the forest around the camp, Simon and Jeanette will check around the cabins and Theodore and Eleanor will check around the cafeteria and mess hall. Sound good?", The group nodded and began to make their separate ways.

****Alvin&Brittany****

Alvin held Brittany close around the waist as they walked through the dark forest with only a flashlight to guide their path.

"It's kinda cold", Brittany hugged her jacket close to her body trying to lock in her body heat. Alvin unzipped his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, "Better?'", he asked sweetly. Brittany nodded, "Thank you Alvin."

Alvin flashed his light through the woods when he caught a glimpse of something, "Look over there", he pointed, "What does that look like to you?"

"I can't tell, but it looks like its made of stone", Brittany squinted trying to get a better look at the object.

Alvin headed over towards the object keeping Brittany close to him with his arm around her waist.

The reached the object and Alvin smiled. He knelt down and brushed the dirt off of the head stone, it read "Hear lies Michael Krueger the 13th Born 10,31,1958 died 10,31,1988", Alvin scoffed,"What a crappy birth day present."

Brittany was looking at the grave in disbelief, "Wow it was true."

They both took a moment to look over the grave in silence.

The silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream coming form the direction of the camp.

Brittany gasped, "Ellie!"

Alvin and Brittany rushed towards the camp.

****Theodore&Eleanor** **ten minutes prior****

Theodore and Eleanor walked hand in hand toward the cafeteria. Theodore looked around making sure it was just him and Eleanor. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small piece of rolled up paper, "Do you mind if I smoke, Ellie?", Theodore had tried marijuana a few years ago at a party and loved the way it made him feel. Only Eleanor knew about his habit. " Go ahead", Eleanor smiled at him. She never minded but it made her happy that he asked every time to be polite.

They reached the cafeteria after about two minutes of walking. "lets look inside first just to see if there is any thing note worthy in there", Eleanor suggested. "Sounds good I'll check the kitchen while you check the dinning area", Theodore suggested.

Eleanor nodded as they walked inside and she headed for the mess hall.

Theodore looked around the kitchen his gaze fell on the stove. He walked over to it and started fiddling with the dials on the front of the stove, "I wonder...", The stove lit, "Huh it must run off of propane."

Theodore knelt down and opened the oven door, "Wow its pretty clean." There was a sound behind Theodore, "Hey Ellie check it out the stove and oven work, weird huh?", Theodore waited but got no reply. "Ellie?", Theodore stood, turned and gasped at what he saw in front of him.

Standing barely half a foot in front of him was a large man. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall, not only that but he was built like a brick house. Theodore could not quiet make out his face.

"Hey sorry about that you startled me", Theodore looked the man over trying to decide if he was a threat or not. "So how come you're out here?", Theodore asked hoping the man would say something.

The man quickly reached out and grabbed Theodore by the neck choking him and preventing him from screaming for help. Theodore swung his fists at the man making contact with his head a few times but to no avail. Theodore kept struggling trying to make some noise hoping some one would hear him. The man put his other hand on Theodore's head and with one swift motion broke his neck and Theodore went limp.

Eleanor looked around the dark dining room. The moonlight lit the room up enough that she could see around but nothing in detail. Eleanor let out a sigh as she kept looking around, there were tables still taking up most of the floor space but it was obvious that they had not been used in ages.

Eleanor continued to look around for a few minuets until she caught a wif of something in the air that smelled like something was cooking. She hurried to the kitchen to see was was going on. The oven was turned on and there was something in it but she could not tell what it was until she got closer. She gasped and fell back onto her behind covering her moult with her hand as she took in what she saw in front of her. In the over compressed down to fit inside was Theodore. Eleanor shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Oh Teddy you liked to get baked, but not like this", Eleanor stood up and began to run for the door only to collide with a wall of flesh. Eleanor let out a bloodcurdling scream.

****Alvin&Brittany****

Alvin ran as fast as he could dragging Brittany behind him by the hand. The cafeteria came into sight and their pace slowed. "Shh", Alvin put a finger to his lips. The pair slowly made their way to the kitchen door. Alvin slowly opened the door and was welcomed by the smell of burnt fur and flesh, "Oh god what's that smell?", Alvin held his nose with his fingers as he walked into the kitchen. "Brittany stay out here, Yell if anything happens", Brittany reluctantly nodded as her stomach was in knots with worry for her sister.

Alvin closed the door behind him and took a moment to look over the kitchen. From where he stood he could see that the oven was on but could not make out what was in it, his view of the rest of the kitchen was blocked by an island in the middle of the room. Alvin made his way around the island and was met with a truly disturbing sight. There on the floor in front of him was Eleanor's headless body, her severed head and a bloody clever lay on the floor not far from her body.

Alvin cover his mouth at the sight in front of him. He shook his head in disbelief. Alvin crept closer to the oven carefully stepping over Eleanor's body. _Please don't let it be what I think it is... _Alvin saw the burnt corpse of his brother and quickly turned off the oven. Alvin ran out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him and pressing his back to the door hoping to contain the horrors inside.

"What? What did you see?", Brittany tried to move Alvin so she could look inside but he would not budge he simply shook his head as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Ther... They're dead! Theodore and Eleanor are dead!", Alvin slid down the the ground keeping his back to the door.

"What? No!", Brittany began to sob and shake her head. "No there's no way that's true. You're lying!", Brittany slumped to the ground next to Alvin.

Alvin quickly stood and pulled Brittany to her feet, "Simon and Jeanette! We have to find them!", Alvin took Brittany's hand and took off running towards the cabins.

****Simon&Jeanette****

Simon and Jeanette had reached the cabins and begun to search around the outside.

"You know... You know what I think?", Jeanette asked as she stumbled and grabbed onto Simon for support.

Simon wrapped Jeanette's arm over his shoulder and placed his hand on her waist to help her keep her balance, "Whats that?", Simon smiled down at her.

"I think that this whole ghost story thing was just a setup by you and Alvin so you could get me alone and get into my pants", Jeanette swung her free arm to emphasize the word "whole".

Simon looked down at her, his face plastered with shock, "Jeanette... I would never...", Jeanette put her finger up to his lips to silence him. "Of all your brother's hair brained schemes I think I like this one the best", Jeanette stumbled again almost falling over and taking Simon with her.

"Jeanette we need to get you to some where you can sit down", Simon started heading towards one over the cabins.

They made their way inside and Simon helped Jeanette sit down on the dusty bed, "We should stay in hear until you sober up a bit."

"You know if this was all a set up... It might be working", Jeanette gave Simon a sly look.

"Jeanette your drunk...", "Only a little", Jeanette retorted, "And besides I've been waiting for you to make the fist move for months now."

"Really?", the the look on Simon's face was a mix of surprise and joy.

"Yes but I didn't think it was lady like for me to jump your bones... But you know what, to hell with that. Now lets get those pants off and have some fun", Jeanette pulled her top off and tossed it at Simon's face.

****Alvin&Brittany****

The cabins were on the side of the campgrounds opposite of the kitchen so it had taken Alvin and Brittany a good ten minutes to get there.

The cabins were silent as the pair got closer, not a sound was heard.

"Come on!", Alvin quickly pulled Brittany behind him as she gasped for breath, "We have to find them."

They looked over the small group of cabins there was only five of them. "Okay let start with this one", Alvin pointed at the closest one and made a B-line for it.

They made their way inside and looked around. This one had to be the counselors cabin because there was a fire place and a couch with a old TV in front of it. The fire place had almost a full set of tools next to it, the only thing missing was the fireplace poker.

The couple quickly left the cabin and began searching the others. They found nothing in the first two but in the third on they found their siblings.

There on the bed in front of them were Simon and Jeanette, dead and mid coitus. They were pined together by the no longer missing fireplace poker.

Brittany fell to her knees and began to sob, "We're going to die here aren't we?"

Alvin couldn't help but be a little proud of his dead brother for going out in such a way, _Well bro its the way we all hope to go,_ Alvin shed a tear for his fallen family and friends, "No! We're getting out of here. Come on the car is not to far from here!", Alvin pulled the still crying Brittany to her feet and started running into the forest with her following close behind.

As soon as they passed the tree line into the woods Alvin noticed him.

Slowly walking after them was a large man whose clothes appeared to be a tattered janitors uniform. In the man's right hand was a large machete.

Brittany turned her head to see what Alvin was looking at and screamed, "Its him hes the one who killed them isn't he?"

"I don't know, all I know is he is not friendly looking and I'm not about to stop and ask him if he knows the fastest way back to the car. Don't look back we have to get out of hear." Alvin and Brittany picked up the pace and Alvin slowly started to get ahead of Brittany.

Up ahead Alvin spotted the car, "Look Brittany we're almost there", Alvin called and pointed.

Alvin turned to look back at Brittany only to see she had fallen far behind and was starting to lose steam. "Brittany come on just a little further! We're almost there!"

Brittany's legs burned from exhaustion. She heard the steady crunching of leaves as the large man gained on her. Finally her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

"No!", Alvin called out. Alvin began to run back to Brittany trying to beat out the attacker in speed.

The large man saw this and decided to pick up speed knowing he could beat the chipmunk to his target.

Alvin ran faster then he ever had before bur it was not fast enough. The large man reached Brittany and picked her up by her hair turning her to face Alvin. Brittany let tears roll down her cheeks as she made eye contact with Alvin, "Alvin.. I love you!", Brittany yelled and the man pulled his blade back and quickly brought it back and stabbed it through Brittany's mid section. "Brittany!", Alvin called while the man pulled his weapon out of the chipette and tossed her limp body aside and continued his slow and steady pace towered Alvin.

"You bastard! You took them all from me! I'll make you pay!", Alvin quickly turned and ran to his car. When he reached it he opened the back and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.

Alvin pulled his weapon of choice from the car and held it up to the light and smiled. He took a few practice swings with the tire iron to get a good feel for it. "Ya this will do just fine."

The man drew closer until her was next to Alvin. The inside lights from the car finally let Alvin get a good look at his face, his face looked as if it was rotting away almost like it was about to fall off his skull.

The man took a swing at Alvin who used the agility he gained from years of soccer to doge under the swing and strike the man in the ribs with the tire iron. The attack seemed to have no effect on the man as he swung his blade at Alvin again who dodged it again this time jumping behind the man and striking him in the back.

This blow seemed to have a bit more of an effect on the man as he let out a groan in what Alvin could only assume was pain.

The man quickly swung his empty hand around, which slammed into Alvin knocking him to the ground.

The attacker brought his blade down and tried to stab Alvin only to miss as Alvin rolled out of the way, "You wont get me that easy!", Alvin taunted as he climbed back to his feet to begin his assault again.

The man grunted, this time in anger. He began to swing like a mad man at Alvin who ducked under the mans strong but inaccurate swings. This time Alvin chose the mans knees as his spot to strike. The tire iron collided with the back of the mans knees causing him to fall to the ground but on his way down her manged to gash Alvin's right calf with a stray swing. Alvin screamed out in pain and fell to one knee next to the man.

Alvin quickly took the sharp end of the tire iron and rammed it into the man's eye. The man let out a roar that shook Alvin to his very core. He began to flail his body and barely missed Alvin with the wild swings of his death throws.

Alvin watched as the man stopped moving and lay there still, "I did it he's dead...", Alvin remember Brittany and scrambled to his feet and began to limp over to where she was laying.

"Brittany! Are you still alive?", Alvin called out as he got close. Alvin reached her and fell down to one knee and took her hand, "Brittany are you still with me? Hes dead I got him!"

Brittany groaned and opened her eyes, "You did?", she said weakly. "Ya we're safe now."

"Alvin, I'm cold... Hold me... please", Brittany was having a hard time breathing. Alvin sat down and pulled Brittany into his arms, "Don't worry I've got you."

Alvin looked over Brittany's wounds. She had lost a lot of blood and needed immediate medical attention, Alvin began to cry realizing that there was no way he could get her to a hospital in time.

"Why... Are you... Crying?", Brittany wheezed in between words, "You... won..."

"I know but it wasn't enough..."

Brittany smiled weakly up at him, "It's... Enough... That... You came... Back for me."

Alvin held Brittany to him tight as the smiled faded from her face and her arms fell limp at her sides.

Alvin slid his hand over her face and closed her eyes.

Alvin held her while sobbing until he passed out from exhaustion.

Alvin awoke a few hours later to find Brittany's stiffing body in his lap. Alvin slowly mover her off of his lap and climbed to his feet and began to limp over to his car.

Alvin reached his car and closed the back hatch and made his way to the driver side door and started the car.

Alvin looked in his rear view mirror and noticed that the body of the man was gone. "What the hell?"

The man popped up from the back seat and grabbed Alvin making him lose control of the car. The car was headed straight for a tree, Alvin screamed as the car was about to impact the tree.

As the car was about to hit the tree everything went black. When Alvin woke up he found him self laying down on the living room floor of his house. Alvin wiped the cold sweat from his brow he pulled his hand back in shock and looked at it. His hand was much to small to belong to a twenty two year old. Alvin looked around the room to see his brothers sleeping on the floor next to him with the chipettes all curled up next to each other on the couch. Everyone was now only ten years old. Alvin tilted his head in confusion until he saw the stack of DVD cases under the TV, Friday the 13th , Nightmare on elm street and Halloween.

Alvin let out a sigh of relief as realty slowly came back to him. "It was all a nightmare?" "Man next Halloween I'm so going to vote against the horror movie marathon..." Alvin laid back down and closed his eyes hoping that that was the last of the nightmares.

**Ah the old it was all a dream bit... For shame! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it let me know with a review!**


End file.
